Conventional rotary input devices include, for example, a rotary switch device in PTL 1 and a stopper structure for a rotary knob in PTL 2. The rotary switch device in PTL 1 includes: a switch body which has a cylindrical hollow rotary shaft and a switching portion that is switched by the rotation of the hollow rotary shaft; and an illuminating member having a disc shape which is provided with illuminating elements. A stopper is provided to the illuminating member, and within the hollow rotary shaft, a locking portion that abuts against the stopper with turning of the hollow rotary shaft is provided.
In addition, the stopper structure for a rotary knob in PTL 2 includes a rotary knob that is fitted to a rotary electronic component, a base that holds the rotary electronic component, and a turning member that is supported on the base so as to be turnable about the rotary shaft. A protrusion extending downward is provided on the lower surface of the rotary knob, and a protrusion is provided on the peripheral surface of the turning member.